It happens in the falls
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: An x over with Vampire diaries. i would mark it as such but i couldn't put in the Jakeward concept of it eventally.


**After much inspiration from my newest obsession, vampire diaries, I decided to write a cross over with vampire diaries and twilight. I really hope you guys enjoy my crossover.**

**Warnings: contains slash and for all you Jakeward fans, there is very little Jakeward in the beginning and a lot more Stefan/Jacob. Sorry if I disappoint anyone, but there will be Jakeward eventually. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. I don't own Jake, Edward, Stefan, Damon, and Elena, Bella or anyone else. But I do own Portlyn, A new girl that Emmett's dating. Wait, I don't own Mackenzie falls that belongs to sonny with a chance. I also own Bevin McCrery. A guy that knew Alice from a long time ago. **

**A/N: the series does not take place in Forks. It takes place in Mackenzie falls, the really cool place on sonny with a chance. Will contain slash. No flamers allowed. In my story, the Cullens can sleep. Also, Jake and his family are humans. They know about the vampires. Mackenzie falls is in Virginia. Also, Jake and Edward dated for Two years before they broke up. **

_Another day in Mackenzie falls was just like another day in another town. Boring, dank, uninteresting, unless you were the Cullens and the Salvatores. The Cullens were the richest in Mackenzie falls and the Salvatores were the smartest. Edward Cullen, the most handsome of the Cullens was dating Damon Salvatore, the bad boy of the family. And Stefan Salvatore was dating Edward's ex boyfriend, Jacob black. The black family wasn't rich or was they the smartest. But they were something. Jacob's sisters Bella and Elena were dating the two twins of the Cullens. They were Rosalie and jasper. And Rosalie's ex boyfriend was dating the only girl of the Salvatores, Portlyn. Yeah, it was just another day in the falls. _

It was Saturday night and the Cullens had decided to throw a party. They invited everyone in Mackenzie falls, even the Salvatores. Jacob and Stefan were the last to arrive. Edward was watching them as they entered the door. Jacob was wearing his tight fitted black shirt that Edward bought him about two years ago when they were still dating. He was also wearing some tight jeans that he didn't recognize. He had cut his hair as well. He was standing in the back near the wall with Stefan, who had his hand discreetly in Jacob's jeans. Jacob was without a sound moaning. Because of his vampire senses, he could hear it and it really pissed him off. He walked over to them.

"Hey there Jake, Stefan. " Edward said casually.

"Hey Edward." Jake said.

"Yeah." Stefan said. He was now nibbling on Jake's earlobe. That was something that Edward use to do and he couldn't stand that he was doing this.

"So, Jake, how are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. And you?" Jake asked, not noticing Edward much.

"I'm just peachy. Everything's fine. Um did you know that Bevin and Alice are getting married?" Edward asked, giving glares to Stefan.

"No, I didn't." Jake was now suddenly interested.

"Well, she should be sending out the invitations soon." Edward smiled.

"I'll be sure to look for it." Jacob smiled that brilliant smile of his before turning into Stefan's embrace. Edward just watched them and soon felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was his boyfriend Damon. Damon kissed Edward on the cheek before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor. It wasn't unusual for two brothers to dance together in Mackenzie falls. With them gone, it left Edward and Jacob. Jacob was smiling at Stefan and Edward was smiling at Jacob.

"It's weird isn't it?" Jacob asked. His arms were folded across his chest.

"What's weird Jake?" Edward asked, completely confused.

"That I'm dating Stefan and you are dating Damon, Stefan's brother and we dated." He said, pointing to him then to Edward.

"Yeah, it is a little weird." Edward smiled his crooked smile and Jake couldn't help but notice. He stared at Edward for a few seconds before turning to watch Stefan and Damon, Who had now disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked Edward.

"Damon sometimes disappears for days at a time. Stefan must have that same tendency." Edward acknowledged.

They began to walk around the Cullen mansion looking for the Salvatore brothers. They found Portlyn upstairs in Emmett's room. They knocked on the door, asking if they seen Damon and Stefan. Portlyn said that she saw them leaving just a few seconds ago. That they said something about driving to dead man's curve and see if they could survive it. Portlyn said that she told them that they were vampires; of course they would survive it. Edward and Jacob ran downstairs, towards the garage where Edward kept his Volvo. He went to get inside it when he realized that he forgot to put gas in it. Instead, he took his Ducati. He and Jacob got on and headed towards dead man's curve. Edward was speeding more than ever. They reached dead man's curve in less than twenty minutes. There they found Stefan and Damon attempting to drive Damon's new Porsche off the cliff. Edward jumped off the bike and quickly reached Damon's side of the car. He pulled him out and then got Stefan. He pushed them on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING STEFAN?!" Jacob screamed.

Stefan just laughed, along with Damon.

"What the hell is you guy's problem?" Edward calmly asked.

"Nothing baby." Damon said. Getting up off the ground and hugging Edward. "You know, you look really, really, really, really hot right now." Damon blew in his ear.

Edward grabbed Damon's arms and pushed him into the front passenger seat of the Porsche. He strapped the seat belt onto him and got into the driver's side. He told Jacob to drive back the Ducati. Edward turned the Porsche around and Jacob followed. When they arrived back to the house, almost everyone had left. Alice and Bevin were cleaning up the kitchen, Rosalie and Bella were doing the living room and Elena and Jasper were outside getting rid of all the paper that had been thrown. Emmett and Portlyn were just sitting on Edward's Piano making out. When they got into the house, Edward pulled Emmett and Portlyn off the piano so that they didn't probably damage it. As soon as the guys bought in Stefan and Damon, they fell asleep on the couch. Edward told Jake to just leave them there and that he and his sisters were welcome to stay the night.

Later that night, when everything was cleaned, and everyone was sleeping, Jacob wandered into Edward's room. Edward was making some very funny sounds. Edward clearly didn't see or hear him because he was continuing whatever he was doing. When Jacob got closer, he realized what Edward was actually doing. Jacob tapped Edward on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Jacob!" he yelled. "Oh my. What are you doing in here? "He asked. He quickly covered himself.

"I was bored and I always knew that you were the last one to sleep. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just reading." Edward said, blushing.

"Reading? Edward, I know you. You never read past 12.'' Jake smiled.

Jacob removed the covers to reveal a very raging erection. He smiled.

"Wow, Damon's not satisfying you?" Jake joked.

Edward blushed and looked at Jake with pure sincerity in his eyes. "We haven't had sex in six months."

Jacob took a seat next to Edward.

"Yeah, I and Stefan haven't done it in a while either." Jacob looked down at his hands.

Jacob took one look at Edward's hard on and quickly got aroused. Jacob took Edward's erection into his hand and began pumping him. Edward moaned out in pleasure.

"Like that do you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, it's been so damn long since anyone did that." Edward groaned in pleasure.

Jacob smirked. He kissed Edward hard on the mouth. It's been a long time since he kissed anyone. Jacob pushed Edward onto the bed. They continued to kiss. Jacob pressed Edward's erection up against his own erection.

"Jake, we can't. What about our boyfriends?" Edward was succumbed to Jake but remembered their lovers.

"What about them?"Jake smiled.

"What if they find out?" Edward was now worried that they would find out.

"Then let them, I am tired of Stefan's Bull shit." Jake was now getting angry.

"But earlier you and he seemed so close." Edward stared at Jake with confusion.

"That's only because he hadn't touched me all day and when he finally did, it felt so good." Jake said as remembered the feeling of Stefan's hand on him.

"Jake, I love Damon and I refuse to do this to him." Edward got off the bed and stood by the door.

"You should leave Jake." He said.

Jacob got up and went out the door. He turned to Edward and kissed him.

"This isn't over." Jake smiled." I know you still want me."

The next morning, Stefan and Jake were gone already. Damon was still asleep. Edward went and sat at his piano. His phone rang suddenly. It was Jake.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"_Edward? It's me Jake, I need you now.'' _He sounded frantic_._

"Jake, I told you, I can't do that to Damon." Edward put his head down on the piano.

"_No, I mean I need you. Stefan woke up and just started hitting me. I don't know why but help me. Hurry. He found me." _

The phone went dead on the other line. Edward hurried and got into his Volvo, luckily Carlisle had put gas in all the cars this morning. He hurried towards Jacob's home. He couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was getting to Jake and saving him from that bastard. When he reached his house, the door was unlocked. He went in and just followed the noise. He went upstairs and found Jake on the floor of his room, cowering. He was bruised in to many places to count, his eyes were black and all his clothes were ripped. He picked him up and sat him on the bed. He found a blanket and wrapped it around Jake. He knelt down and began to wipe the tears and blood from Jake.

"Where is he now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know he just left. Edward, I'm so scared. "He hugged him. "Don't leave me here, please." He asked.

"I won't. Sit here, I'm going to grab some of your things." He went into the closet, grabbed one of Jake's duffel bags and began stuffing as much of Jake's clothes he could into it. He picked Jake up and led him down stairs. He gently led him into the Volvo. Edward slid into the driver's seat. As he drove off, he looked at Jake. He was shaking uncontrollably and crying non stop. Edward wondered if he had been raped. Only one way to find out.

"Jake, I'm going to take you to see Carlisle; he's going to check to see if you are ok."

All he did was shake his head and looked out the window. Edward placed a firm hand on the nape of Jake's neck.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." He kissed Jake on the cheek. The drive to Mackenzie falls General hospital was quiet and long. Carlisle was waiting on them outside the hospital. He wore a calm and unnerving smile. He looked at Jake and then to Edward. He told Edward that he should wait in his office until he is through examining Jake. The process took no more than an hour. By that time, Damon had showed up, along with Elena and Bella. Edward called them shortly after Carlisle took Jake into the back to examine him.

"I don't know why Stefan would do this." Damon said later that night. Jake had proven to be fine. Just a few broken ribs. Thankfully, he wasn't raped. "I mean, I never knew he had it in him. He was always the sensitive one. It just doesn't seem like him."

Edward turned to face him. They were lying in bed together. Everyone else had gone out and Jake was in the next room asleep.

"What are you saying? That Jake did this to him self?" Edward questioned.

"I'm not saying anything. It's just I know my brother."

"And I know Jake."

"Really Edward? Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out some things about Jake that I don't think he's ever told you."

"Like what?"

"Did you know that before you two got together he used to be a prostitute?"

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you? I already have you so I wouldn't sabotage your relationship."

"Well, that was a long time ago."

"Also, did you know that he use to date a guy named James?" Edward shook his head. "Now James was a good guy to Jake. He loved him. But then Jake grew bored of James and lied to everyone about him. He would beat himself up and tell everyone that James did it. One night, James got so pissed off at Jake that he left. Jake didn't do anything. He just left and found the most obnoxious guy at the local bar. He took him home and told the guy that if he would rape him that he would pay the guy 100,000 dollars. The guy did it and he blamed James. They never did a rape kit on him. James got ten Years. So Edward, do you really know Jacob Black?"

Edward sat there, speechless. Everything that he was just told he couldn't process in his mind. He got out of the bed and walked into the room where Jake was sleeping. He looked so peaceful to Edward that he couldn't believe anything that he was told. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. The vibration cause Jake to stir. He opened his eyes to see Edward.

"Hey there." Jake smiled.

Edward looked at him. He touched Jake's face and then ran his hand through Jake's hair.

"I really do love you. You know that right. But I have Damon now and you have Stefan."

Jake squirmed at the name.

''No, Edward, I plan on breaking up with Stefan."

"It makes sense." Edward grabbed Jake's hand and pulled it to his face.

"I love you Edward, I want to be with you forever." Jake pulled Edward to face him. He kissed him.

"Please do it Edward." Jake pleaded

"Do what?" Edward was confused.

"Change me. Please. So we can be together forever."

Edward stared at Jake. Could he possibly want to be with some one like Jake for all eternity? He leaned into Jake's neck and slowly began to bite into it.

**So, what do you guys think? I wanted this to be a one shot, but if the fans want more then let me know by way of reviews. Good reviews, a new chapter. **


End file.
